Future War
by BisexualEliAyase
Summary: Nothing important about this except, read with caution and discretion(Don't take this seriously)
**Future War**

 **Summary:** The year is 2029 and the war against the damn stupid machines has begun. It sucks for these 18 young girls that went from normal school students to fighting for the Resistance. Poor them(Yes, it involves both Muse and Aqours. Deal with it.)

 **Word Count: 1,074k**

 **Note: Read this story carefully because you will get the idea from where this came from but may be a bit disappointed(don't take this seriously)**

* * *

Hearing the crunching sound of human skulls and rocks being crushed underneath the treads of a Hunter Killer tank, both Kanan and Eli monitor its movement and plan to take it out with canister bombs to reduce Skynet's tank forces on the ground. This is not going to be an easy task for them and they feel quite frustrated with the fact that they can't move in the open without being spotted from the air. So they decided to use the rubble for cover and to sneak up on the HK tanks.

"Well, looks like this won't be a cakewalk here but orders are orders."

"This is gonna suck so bad and those orders came from your blockhead commander, Honoka Kousaka. I fucking can't believe she's making us do this." Kanan voiced her complaint on this.

"She asked us to do this because we're the best two-man cell team to do this and you got the best throw here."

"That's because I have a bit more combat experience than you but you always save my ass when I'm in deep shit."

"I am your partner after all." Eli giggles at the thought

They start their move through the rubble and ruins as they pursue and keep track of the nearby HK tank. As they tread through the area, fierce gun battles erupt the night and post-apocalyptic landscape of Los Angeles. They dodge all the laser gun fire and explosions as they keep up with their target. Suddenly, they hear an Aerial Hunter Killer in the air searching around for human targets to kill. They take cover in a hideout area where there were a few refugee survivors along with some Resistance soldiers. The Aerial Hunter Killer flies by as it can't any targets to kill. Kanan and Eli breathed a sigh of relief as they were able to evade its searchlight. They see that Umi is manning the machine in the forward direction but she doesn't look too pleased because they nearby got caught.

"You two need to be more fucking careful. Otherwise, we would be all dead because of you two idiots aren't careful."

"Relax, Umi. They are only passing by. Isn't that right, you two?" Maki tells the Umi to chill out

"Yep, we're only passing through here. Anyways, we need to leave, see ya later." Eli bids farewell to Umi and Maki.

"Catch you on the flip side, too, Nishikino" Kanan salutes to both Sonoda and Nishikino

After a few seconds of breather, they continue on to their intended designated target while again dodging gunfire and explosions as the HK tanks continues to menace through the ruins, shooting any targets in its made it to the designated point where they plan on throwing the canister bombs. Before they get into position, Eli sets up a dummy nearby to make sure that it targets the dummy just in case.

"Alright then, we're in position. Ready on your go."

Kanan primes up her canister bomb and throws it at its tread tracks. Eli tosses her canister bomb to Kanan and she primes it and throws the other one. However, in an odd moment, the HK tank spots the dummy target and shoots it, narrowly hitting Eli but she dodged out of the way in the nick of time.

"Bloody fucking hell, that was a close call."

After that near fatal moment, they both left the area as the bombs detonated and destroyed the HK tank.

"Scored a killed on that piece of trash can."

"No time to gloat, we need to bail."

A vehicle armed a laser cannon on top arrived after they destroyed the tank. Eli takes out a rocket launcher from her backpack and gets in the vehicle while Kanan gets in the driver seat while the soldier that brought the vehicle mans the laser gun. An Aerial Hunter Killer moves in to respond to the explosion and destruction of the HK tank they took out.

"Oh shit, an Aerial HK. Pedal to the metal like crazy."

Kanan hits the gas pedal and drives off as the Aerial HK pursues them. The soldier manning the gun fires futilely while Eli tries to prep the rocket launcher. The Aerial HK open fires on them and laser fires hit the ground hard, causing Kanan to take evasive maneuvers to dodge its lethal shots. As they try to shake off the Aerial HK from their tail, Eli manages to set up the launcher.

"Fucking finally, I got it all set up."

However, their luck was about to take a turn for the unexpected, as one of the laser shots from the pursuing HK makes a close proximity hit, causing Kanan to veer the vehicle off and crashing, knocking both the gunner and Eli unconscious. The pursuing HK breaks off as it assumes that it killed all its targets. Kanan struggles to get out from the vehicle to try and get Eli and the fellow soldier out as flames starts to engulf around the vehicle, She screams out in agony and frustration as the flames start to get bigger and bigger until...

* * *

 **Author's note: Gotcha, folks. This story has no connection or any relevance to my current projects I'm doing. This was just an April Fools joke using a nightmare future war sequence from James Cameron's 1984 film The Terminator. I wanted to do this a silly joke that I did on Tumblr but then, I wanted to take I up a notch and do this for a silly thing. This was also an apology for not updating my current fanfic I was working on because I have been feeling horrible lately. So, I'm sorry for making readers wait so long for an update. I will update my current fic when I can.**

 **P.S.: none of the characters in this story production were harmed or killed.**


End file.
